Four is Better
by Emo Bangs
Summary: Sure, he loved these guys with all his heart but that didn't constitute totally interrupting his bath. Complete and total OT4 smut.


**A/N: I have no clue how this happened. I was planning on writing a cutesy, fluffy fic with them all reminiscing about their childhoods and how they all got together for the first time. But somehow, it just turned into this...a total OT4 pwp. First time writing a fic with all four of them being sexy together. I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. (Title shamelessly stole from the boys' This is Our Someday).**

**

* * *

**

It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence for Logan to declare that he needed new friends. The other three boys somehow managed to get into trouble almost daily but because of poor judgment, being horribly passive, and being totally smitten with these boys, he was _always _dragged into these ridiculous schemes. For as long as he could remember, the 4 of them had been together and had been getting in trouble ever since.

This aforementioned declaration still rang true at age 16, one night while he was trying to take a bath. He hadn't been sitting in the water for even five minutes when the door burst open, causing him to shriek in surprise as the three other boys rushed in.

"Don't you guys _knock_?" he questioned angrily, eyes widening in mounting rage. Sure, he loved these guys with all his heart but that did not constitute totally interrupting his bath, by barging in unannounced; he would've gladly let them come in if they had just knocked first.

"Nope," the three of them answered in perfect unison as they kicked the door shut.

"What the hell guys?" he whined, bottom lip jutting out in an annoyed pout. He watched, mildly interested, mostly irritated as his boyfriends began to undress. His eyes were fixed on the three shirtless boys as they began working on their pants too. It was an exciting sight, he couldn't deny and, as hard as he tried, he couldn't take his eyes off the other three boys.

"We thought we'd join you," Carlos replied with a shrug as he kicked his pants off. Logan could admit that the sight of all three of them naked in front of him excited him more than a little but it completely defeated his purpose of taking a bath to relax. He still couldn't resist them though; he would never be able to.

"That may have worked when we were four but we are way too big to do this now!" Logan exclaimed, trying to persuade the other boy's with logic that there was absolutely no way that they could all fit inside the bath tub.

This didn't seem to deter the other boys as they approached the tub. Logan sighed, ready to protest but it was too late. James was stepping in and sliding behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer to make room for the other two boys. Kendall sat against the opposite side of the tub while Carlos situated himself in the middle.

It was a tight squeeze to say the least and it was good that they were as close as they were, considering how tangled together they were. Logan's knees were tucked against his chest, Carlos' were on either side of Logan, resting on James' thighs. Kendall and James' legs were tangled together, enclosing the two smaller boys.

"I just wanted to relax," Logan muttered with another stubborn pout. After a long day of rehearsal, dance practice and harmonies, Logan found he was thoroughly exhausted and taking a bath always relaxed him.

"Then relax," James murmured sweetly in his ear, rubbing his hands over his sides. The other three boys smiled fondly as they noticed Logan finally resting back against James, letting his head fall back onto the other's shoulder. Unable to resist such teasing temptation of having a gorgeous boy sprawled against him, James leaned his head down, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the other boy's neck. Watching, the other two greatly enjoyed the scene, especially the breathy moans Logan was emitting.

"James," he whimpered, tongue darting out to quickly wet his lips. "Not now..."

This didn't seem to stop the taller boy whose lips were now basically attached to his neck, sucking and kissing the soft skin. The smart boy gasped and blushed like mad when he realized what he felt against his back was.

"James!" the other two boys yelled, splashing the pretty boy who wasn't listening _at all._ "Stop!"

James finally snapped out of it, pulling away with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he mumbled, eying the dark hickey he left on Logan's neck. "I get carried away sometimes when it comes to you."

Kendall scoffed and Carlos pouted at this.

"Aww...you guys too," James cooed, bringing his foot up to trace soothing patterns over the other's thigh. Kendall grabbed said foot, bringing it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the pad of his foot. Carlos grinned, maneuvering himself onto his knees, leaning forward to press his lips against James'. Logan craned his neck back to watch the close up of the two's sloppy kiss. It would be a total lie to say this didn't turn him on. But he didn't want to give into these desires; he just wanted to take a relaxing bath.

He pursed his lips as Carlos pulled away, tapping his finger to them, silently demanding a kiss too. Carlos happily obliged, cupping his cheek and initiating a much softer, sweet kiss with the smart boy. Said boy blushed shyly as he pulled back, resting back against James once again.

Logan noticed the way Kendall's face contorted in offense at being left out. Shifting onto his knees, Logan leaned forward, hands on Kendall's shoulders to brace himself. Bringing one hand to the back of the blonde's neck, he used it to pull Kendall forward into a hot, passionate kiss. Kendall was always the sweet, patient one who never pushed him so Logan made sure to let his kiss linger a little longer. He only pulled away, with a gasp, when James playfully smacked his ass. He glanced over his shoulder, mouth wide open at the mischievous smirk James wore.

"That was rude," he declared teasingly, turning around and settling back against Carlos and Kendall instead. He smiled, feeling Carlos immediately wrap his arms around him. He snickered as James' expression turned to one of offense.

"Awww...Jamesy," he murmured, feigning sympathy for the other boy. Matching James' earlier smirk, Logan extended his leg, his toes hovering over the other's still hard erection. James seized the teasing foot and raised it up, curling his lips around Logan's big toe. A deep blush crept onto his cheeks at all the dirty implications running through his mind.

"Bedroom," he demanded lowly, feeling his body reacting to James' sexy actions. Said boy was immediately climbing out of the tub, bending over to lift a yelping Logan out of the water. The smart boy clung to James tightly, unable to hide the shivers of coldness assaulting his body. James kissed his lips chastely, reassuringly. "Don't worry babe, we're gonna warm you up real soon."

His teeth chattering paused momentarily to smile briefly as Kendall draped a warm, fluffy towel over his shaking body, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Why Logie, aren't you happy to see me?" James murmured, feeling Logan pressed against him.

"Very," he whispered hotly in James' ear.

The trip back to their room seemed half as long as usual; this was probably due to the fact that James was practically running the short distance to their room. Considering all of their states of undress, Logan was extremely happy to discover that Mrs. Knight and Katie were out of the apartment. That was soon that last thing on his mind, however, as James threw him down on his bed and Kendall swung the door shut, locking with a wide grin.

Carlos was the first to join him on the bed, running and jumping onto it, landing right beside him. Logan was just about to beckon the other two boys to join them when he looked to his right and his lips curved into a smile upon seeing James and Kendall were very much immersed with each other. He watched with interest as their lips tangled in a hot, needy kiss while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. After a minute or two of aimless touches, their hands both traveled south, wrapping around each other's erections, each giving a solid tug.

Logan thought the sight was enough to make him moan but he never expected a strong hand to wrap around him, slowly pumping. A throaty moan escaped his lips as he surrendered to the multiple sensations ganging up at him. There was the gorgeous sight of his two taller boyfriends making out and touching each other right in front of him and there was the skilled hand working his shaft. Logan wasn't quite sure what to focus on; though the sensation of Carlos grinding his hips against his definitely caught his attention. Rolling on his side so that his back was pressed against Carlos' chest, Logan shifted his hips back, grinding his ass against Carlos' crotch. The Latino groaned, gripping the shorter boy's hip and guiding his hips back against his even harder.

This seemed to catch the other two boy's attentions because they were glancing in their direction with obvious interest. He smiled demurely at them, beckoning them closer with a crooked finger and a wink. James took the hint and quickly approached the bed, kneeling down on it. He tucked two fingers under Logan's chin, tilting his head up so he was level with his dick. Logan swallowed hard and licked his lips at the sight of James, rock hard before him, just inches away. James wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft, brushing his tip against Logan's eager lips.

"Suck me," James growled, riled up from Logan's earlier teasing and seeing the smart boy grinding with their Latino boyfriend. Logan parted his lips instantly, taking James into his mouth, smiling at the instantaneous moan from the other boy. His lips curled around James' tip, sucking on it softly. He glanced up at James with wide brown eyes as he swirled his tongue around the very top, following by licking a thick stripe along the underside.

Logan was so focused on sucking James off that he hadn't even noticed Kendall throwing Carlos their bottle of lube. He gasped around James' cock, feeling a wet coolness rub over his opening. Momentarily pulling away from James, Logan craned his head back to see a smirk tugging at Carlos' lips. He crushed their lips together in a quick, messy kiss, silently giving the Latino boy permission. He turned back around and was met with an eager thrust of James' hips. With a grin, he took James into his mouth once again, making it up to him by bobbing his head over his length, sucking him eager.

This time Logan noticed Carlos passing the lube backed to Kendall and the shudder that took over James body just a few seconds later. He smiled up at James knowingly, reaching up to wrap his hand around James' thick member, pumping it while he pulled back for a quick breath.

Neither boy noticed the look and nod Carlos and Kendall exchanged. The motives to this exchange became evident when the other two boys moaned simultaneously as each boy slid in a finger inside the boy they were situated behind. Carlos and Kendall both smirked at the other two's reactions. They each began moving their digits at the same time, easing it in and out of each boy. Just like Carlos and Kendall's actions, James and Logan's moans were in sync, each emitting loud, beautiful noises of pleasure. Possessing the ability to communicate silently, Kendall and Carlos both added a second finger at the same time, evoking the most wonderful noises from the other two boys.

Logan resumed his stilled hand, slowly pumping his fist over James' dick once again. This resulted in a low groan of pleasure from the other boy. James bent over to kiss Logan desperately, tongue forcefully parting his lips. Playfully smacking the pretty boy's ass, Kendall withdrew his fingers, grinning at the whimper it drew from James' lips. He spun him around, claiming his lips in a hot kiss. Running his hand through the other's soft hair, he allowed himself a few minutes to make out with the other tall boy, letting his hands roam down to grope his perfect ass.

"Lie on the bed," he hissed in the other's ear, watching with extreme satisfaction as the other did exactly as he was told, immediately lying down on the bed. Kendall nodded to Carlos, who took the cue and also withdrew his fingers from the other boy. He kissed away the whine of disapproval the smart boy let out. Gripping his slender hips, Carlos maneuvered Logan so that he was straddling James' hips. Logan and James looked equally confused.

"Go on Logie, ride him," Carlos murmured against Logan's lips, smacking his ass with a wink. Logan blushed and nodded, aligning his hips with James', biting his lip when he felt the head of James' erection brushing against his tight entrance.

"Wait, why did you prep me if I'm fucking Logie...?" the question died on his lips as Kendall bent his legs at the knees, forcing his hips up just enough for him to slide into Logan's warm heat. Both boys let out loud moans at this action. Logan's head cast down as he bit his lip, breathing heavily as he tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. James was watching him with a concerned expression on his face, thumb rubbing soothing circles over Logan's hips. There were a couple of minutes of stillness where they all paused to allow Logan time to get used to the feeling of James filling him.

Slowly, Logan rolled his hips against James', drawing a long moan from his lips. Experimenting, he did this again, finding it caused the same reaction of pleasure from the pretty boy beneath him. He smiled shyly the pretty boy beneath him and was just about to repeat this action a third time when James let out a steady hiss. Confused since it clearly wasn't his action that caused this, Logan looked back and was met with the sight of Kendall's chest pressed against his back as the blond entered James in one fluid movement.

Logan felt his dick twitch at the thought of Kendall fucking James while James fucked him. He was about to question where Carlos fit into this when he opened his eyes to see the Latino kneeling beside James, who was eagerly sucking the shorter boy off. He couldn't take his eyes off the way James' plump lips trailed up and down Carlos' dick. Placing his hands on James' toned chest to steady himself, he lifted his hips a little before sliding them back down, whimpering at the sensation of James' whole length inside him.

Kendall pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he began to slowly roll his hips forward, fucking the pretty boy steadily. Said boy moaned the best he could with his mouth around Carlos' erection. The Latino seemed to approve of this because he was groaning and threading his fingers through James' hair, tugging on it encouragingly.

Logan bit his lip to suppress the loud moan bubbling in his throat as Kendall began snapping his hips forward, thrusting hard into James. Little did Kendall know, though, that with each thrust he made, it jutted James' hips forward, causing him thrust up into him. Logan used this to his advantage and began working against James' with this motion, thrusting his hips back every time Kendall thrust his forward. The three of them developed a steady rhythm, each boy making their own noise of pleasure. Carlos seemed to pick up on this rhythm, thrusting his hips forward in time with Kendall's, effectively fucking James' pretty little mouth.

Right as James was mouthing the side of Carlos' dick, Logan leaned forward, mimicking his action on the other side, letting their lips and tongues meet over the length.

"Fuck, you guys," Carlos groaned, watching the two boys sloppily kiss over his dick.

They both exchanged sly smiles as they looked up at him, faking the widest innocent eyes as they continued mouthing his length. A particularly hard thrust from Kendall caused both boys to cry out in pleasure, moans sending vibrations over Carlos' length. This, in turn, caused the Latino to groan, hips jutting forward, desperate for more of this sensation.

"Holy shit, you guys," Kendall groaned, gripping James' hips and fucking him even harder. James and Logan both practically screamed at the same time, making it evident that Kendall had found James' sweet spot which in turned forced James' hips up and, as a result, Logan's sweet spot had been found as well.

"More," Logan whimpered, hips frantically working back against James'. They were at the perfect angle that was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer; he could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"We got you babe. Let go," Kendall murmured in his ear as his hand moved around his front, wrapping around his untouched erection. He let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he came, covering Kendall's hand and James' stomach with his come. Panting softly, he collapsed on James' chest, exhausted and spent.

Carlos was next, sent over the edge by the other boy's orgasm. Watching any of the other guys coming made him come every time. James, knowing this fact, was expecting his sudden release and expertly swallowed the thick substance.

James and Kendall's releases were simultaneous. After a few more frantic thrusts, they were both coming, James filling Logan with his come and Kendall filling James. Logan let out a soft, tired moan at the sensation of James' come inside him. James smiled fondly and rubbed a hand over Logan's back. Kendall drew his hips back, withdrawing from the pretty boy.

James slowly eased his legs down, pulling out of the smaller boy, who winced slightly at the sensation. He continued rubbing Logan's back, whispering soft, sweet words to him. Carlos and Kendall collapsed on either side of James while Logan was perfectly content to just lie on James' chest. Chuckling fondly at their cute boyfriend, Carlos and Kendall reached down to grab the covers, pulling them up over their naked, spent bodies.

They were just about to express their satisfaction and apologize for interrupting Logan's bath when they noticed the aforementioned boy was snoring softly, having already fallen asleep, still lying on James' chest.

"He might take baths to relax," James began, fondly running his fingers through Logan's hair, grinning when the sleeping boy smiled sleepily. "But our way of relaxing knocks him right out."

The other two boys laughed, agreeing without a doubt. They all knew that Logan didn't mind their interruptions, not in the least bit and he definitely didn't need new friends, even if he would never admit it.


End file.
